This invention is directed to perfluoroalkyl group containing phenols, and salts thereof. These compounds are useful as surfactants, water repellents and intermediates.
Compounds of the type ##STR2## where R.sub.f is perfluoroalkyl, R.sub.1 is alkylene or alkylthio- or -oxy- or -imino-alkylene, D is hydrogen, alkyl or phenyl, B is a covalent bond, alkylene or alkanetriyl and g is 1 or 2, are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,915. Such compounds, while highly useful in themselves as surfactants, oil and water repellents and the like, do not contain the requisite hydroxyaryl group of the instant compounds. The polar phenolic and naphtholic hydroxy group on the instant inventive compounds are highly advantageous. Not only are the phenate and naphtholate salts surface active, but they react readily, for example, with halo alkanoic acids to form the corresponding phenoxy- and naphthoxy-alkanoic acids. Moreover, the phenols and naphthols of the instant invention react with polybasic acids, such as sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid, to form the corresponding hemi-esters or with haloalkylammonium compounds to form the corresponding oxyalkylammonium salts having highly advantageous surfactant and oil and water repellent properties. Other useful derivatives are readily apparent to the artisan.
It is therefor an object of the instant invention to provide new and useful perfluoroalkyl phenols and naphthols.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a method of producing such perfluoroalkyl phenols and naphthols.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide useful derivatives of such perfluoroalkyl phenols and naphthols.